


Some Nights Aren't Bad

by madwriter223



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hobbies, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Odin's Good Parenting, Parental Obligations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Son... what are you doing?” Because being a parent didn't stop once the child was grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights Aren't Bad

**Author's Note:**

> [While reading, please ignore the existance of Thor 2. Thank you]

Odin woke with a start, his eye snapping open. It took a second to clear away the sleep from his gaze, but then he quickly looked around to see what had woken him.

The reason turned out to be Loki, sitting by the foot of the bed and staring at Odin's bare feet. Or toenails to be more precise. Loki pulling away the covers must have woken him.

“Son...” Odin called gently, sitting up slowly. He shook Frigga awake, then focused his attention on his younger son. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking.” Loki remarked casually, still staring. Odin resisted the urge to pull his feet back under the covers.

“Sweety, it's very late.” Frigga said gently, getting up and walking around the bed. “Wouldn't you prefer to be in your comfortable bed?”

“I couldn't sleep.” Loki remarked quietly and shifted so he could look at her. Odin refused to sigh in relief that that piercing stare was off his toenails.

Frigga made a comforting sound as she hugged him close. “Are you having nightmares again?” She asked, cupping the back of his head. 

Loki had been having such horrid dreams ever since Thor had finally returned him to Asgard after his 'fall'. The mind healers assured them it was normal after an ordeal such as the one Loki went through, but it still made Odin feel useless, not being able to ease his son's plight. The mind healers had assured them that within a few centuries both the nightmares and Loki's insanity should pass. Or at least improve greatly.

Loki pressed closely to his mother, nuzzling her belly. “I don't want to sleep.” He said petulantly, and she petted his hair soothingly. “I am making a model of the boat Hendrick the Horrendous used to defeat the Vanahaim hordes, but I ran out of materials.”

Odin closed his eyes tiredly. “Loki, son.” He took a deep breath and reminded himself to stay clam. “By materials do you mean toenails again?”

Loki turned his head slightly so that he could look at Odin. “You told me to find a hobby.” He said slowly, almost accusingly.

“I know, son, I know.” Odin sighed because yes, he had thought a hobby would do the boy some good. He hadn't expected Loki to pick up the... unsettling craft of making models out of toenails. “But remember what we talked about – if you must used them, you can only use toenail _clippings_. Not whole ones.”

Loki pouted, pressing close to his mother again.

Frigga chuckled and gently urged Loki to stand up. “Why don't you sleep with us tonight?” She proposed, tugging their son to her side of the bed. “You can snuggle all you want, and your father and I shall chase all your nightmares away.”

Loki smiled sweetly at her and clambered up onto the bed. Odin helped him settled down beneath the covers and petted his head, smoothing out the long hair. Frigga lay back down and pulled Loki back against her. “There now, all better. You sleep now, baby.” She kissed his forehead and Loki sighed tiredly.

Odin lay down onto his side and began rubbing Loki's back, humming a lullaby under his breath. They stayed awake long after their son had fallen into slumber, keeping their promise of soothing his nightmares before they could wake him.

Some nights weren't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by the Kink Meme prompt:  
> The royal family is disturbed when Loki starts collecting toenails clippings. Initially they worry that he wants to use them for some voodoo shit, but the truth is far stranger. He's using them to build scale models. Telling him to stop just makes him do it in secret. Finally they give up and just let him do what he wants. It's not really hurting anyone after all... It's just incredibly weird and icky.


End file.
